


It Happened At the Bowling Alley

by RogueAlice_91



Series: It Happened In.... [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bowling alley, Canon almost character death, Does this remind anyone of Gulliver's Travels?, Gen, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos thinks about the day he almost died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened At the Bowling Alley

'Cecil.' That was Carlos' last real thought before he 'died'. The sharp pain of tiny weapons still wakes him up some nights as if the inhabitants are still attacking him. Carlos could remember that day crystal clear. The noiseless bowling alley, the crowd of people near lane five, his own heart beating double time in his chest. 

And mostly the radio on in the background. As he made his way down into the tunnel leading to the miniature city, Carlos wished it was Cecil's voice announcing the news instead of an hour of some government thing. 

The mini city of course captured his attention immediately and thoughts of the radio host was pushed back into the recesses of his mind. That is, until the inhabitants began stabbing at him and pulled him off his feet. Then Cecil was his /only/ thought and Carlos watched through clouded eyes as his clothes turned red. 

It was as if he was floating above everything and all he saw was his body being mutilated by miniature citizens. And all he thought of was a smooth velvety voice saying his name. Slowly, when he came back to himself, Carlos saw he was outside of the tunnel and miraculous alive. 'Cecil....I have to tell him everything!' The words burst into his head like fireworks and a beatific smile slipped onto his face. 

Now every time he went to the bowling alley he remembered three things: the city, a floating feeling, and of course, Cecil.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Happened At the Bowling Alley [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611184) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
